This invention relates to an additive for metallurgical liquids, as well as to a method and a device for the preparation thereof.
Presently available are commercial additives in alloy and flux forms. Such additives are added to metallurgical liquids for the purpose of counteracting the presence of gases and such trace elements as sulphur. The necessity of controlling and as far as possible removing gases and trace elements from metallurgical liquids is in fact generally recognized. In fact, gases are present in metallurgical liquids even as dissociated hydrogen, oxygen, or nitrogen atoms or ions in a specially reactive form which can create problems. This also applies to trace elements, and especially to sulphur.
Currently employed additives have, however, a major disadvantage in their low effectiveness to remove or counteract gases and trace elements. In fact, known additives comprise solute elements alloyed with substances acting as molecular structure solvents which are known for their low chemical activity owing to energy inertia inherent to the molecule. Thus, such additives can only counteract the presence of gases and trace elements to a limited extent and in a discontinuous way, being quite ineffective where gases take single-atom or radical-like forms.